Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance
|fgcolor= |name=Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance |image=HopeAndVengeance Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px |author=Cameron Dayton |editor= |artist=David Lomelli, Zoddd |intartist=Zoddd |series= |parent= |pages=8 |publisher=Comixology |published=March 6, 2013 (issue #0) |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance is a stand-alone comic that went live in 2013. Description No single human being has been more inseparably tied to the twisted destinies of the terran, protoss, and zerg races than Sarah Kerrigan. She has risen from the ranks of soldier and rebel to become the unstoppable Queen of Blades, supreme ruler over a race of bloodthirsty aliens. But now she has fallen from her seat of power and been taken in by those who wish to separate the woman from the monster--a task which may be more difficult than it was to dethrone her. Take a look inside the mind of one of the greatest villains in gaming history and prepare yourself for StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm with this explosive new comic from Blizzard Entertainment, Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Synopsis After the events of the Battle of Char and the Flashpoint Conflict, Sarah Kerrigan was incarcerated in Research Station EB-103 and researched for how much of the zerg mutagen was left in her system. For the first two weeks she appeared to be in a comatose state, refusing any food or water and was in a catatonic state. Valerian Mengsk, intent on studying her and seeing how much zerg influence remained in her, observed her, noting that she had been instinctively lashing out psionically, killing several Umojan technicians. However, Kerrigan's brain functions began to recover. She recalled her past life, as a child, a Confederate ghost, a member of the Sons of Korhal, the Queen of Blades, and all the horror both roles entailed. These shockwaves killed another of Valerian's technicians as she remained in a psychic coma. Kerrigan reflected on Jim Raynor's rescue and de-infestation of her. She reasoned that she owed it to him to at least try and hope for a better future, but did not regard herself as human. During this, Kerrigan's psionic powers began to spiral out of control, and Valerian activated the destruct system. He called it off however, as she revealed that she'd used those same powers to reshape the explosive charges, which, if detonated, would kill him instead. Thus, the testing continued, though Kerrigan's remained hostile toward Valerian. Characters ;Main *Sarah Kerrigan *Valerian Mengsk ;Mentioned *Patrick Kerrigan (flashback) *Arcturus Mengsk (flashback) *Jim Raynor (flashback) Discrepancies *The artwork for Jim Raynor in this comic shows him as having his long, StarCraft II style hair during his time in the Sons of Korhal, when during that time period he had a shaved head. *In StarCraft: Uprising, when Mengsk meets Kerrigan, he is described as wearing a uniform that resembles that of a Terran Confederacy officer. In the comic, Mengsk wears his full Emperor of the Terran Dominion regalia during that meeting. References Dayton, Cameron (March 12, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Blizzard Entertainment. Kerrigan Hope and Vengeance Accessed 2013-04-18. Dayton, Cameron (March 6, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Comixology. Starcraft: Kerrigan - Hope and Vengeance #0 Accessed 2013-03-09. Category:Webcomics